The True Genius Of Konoha
by Haus719
Summary: Naruto was always hated. well one day he learns what a hokage is, and he dreams of becoming it. See how Naruto goes through trials in his journey. i suck at summaries, just read it. its a lot cooler then it sounds


Ok before I start I am gonna say that I will be giving you some choices in this story. For right now, this is gonna be all me. But later on, you will get to decide some things in this story. Also, this story will be ABSOLUTELY NO YAOI. So stop reading now if you want that. Ok, well lets get on with the story.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was 7 years after the Kyuubi attack, and currently a 7 year old boy was running from an angry mob. This boy had blonde hair, blue eyes, and a huge orange jumpsuit that would hurt your eyes if you looked at it. His name was Uzumaki Naruto. The mob was full of angry villagers with all kinds of household tools that they were using as weapons, and even some shinobi with kunais and shuriken.

As the boy was running, he turned into an alley and tripped over one of his oversized pant legs, and the mob was on top of him in a minute beating him as much as they could. All the boy could think was, _'Why me, why are they doing this to me?'_

After being beaten by these people for about 5 minutes straight, the boy currently had broken bones all over his body. Finally, one of the shinobi stepped forth and said, "It's about time you died demon, so I am going to finish what the 4th started 7 years ago!!" The crowd cheered, and the man brought down his kunai on the child to take him out of the world forever. Naruto closed his eyes and thought, _'Finally the pain can stop' _just before he blacked out.\

Right then, an old man in a white and red robe jumped down with shinobi with animal masks right behind him. The man stopped the kunai just before it hit Naruto, and yelled, "ANBU, arrest all these people and take them in for a session with Ibiki!" He then looked the shinobi who tried to kill Naruto in the eye, and said, "You disgust me. This child is a hero, and yet you torture him even though he saves your lives every day." The old man then took Naruto and carried him to the hospital, and thought to himself _'Naruto, I'm sorry that this happens to you. I have failed to carry out my promise to the Fourth. Please forgive me Arashi.'_

The old man stayed there the whole night, until Naruto woke up the next morning. As soon as Naruto saw the old man, he yelled "Oji-san, what are you doing here? And what happened to all those big people that kept hitting me?" The old man then told Naruto the story of what happened, and as Naruto started crying, he wrapped him in a hug. Naruto stopped his sobbing after about 5 minutes, and said "Oji-san, why do they hate me so much, and why do they love you so much? I don't remember doing anything bad. And I don't remember you doing anything cool except being the only person that's nice to me. So why, why is it like this?"

The old man took a second to think about this, and then answered, "Naruto, you have done nothing wrong. The people only hate you because they are too blind and stupid to realize how great a person you are. And the reason why people like me is because I am the Hokage, so they respect me." Naruto didn't really understand the last part, so he asked, "What's a Hokage Oji-san? You don't look that cool." The Hokage laughed for the first time since Naruto was attacked, until he answered, "The Hokage is the strongest ninja in our village, and is the leader as well. He is the protector of everyone in the village. There are only 5 kages in the world, and I'm one of them."

Naruto could only stare wide-eyed at him for a couple moments. Finally when he figured out what the Hokage just said, he yelled out, "I AM GOING TO BECOME THE GREATEST HOKAGE EVER." This was not what Sarutobi expected from the little bundle of orange, especially after what just happened to him. So when Naruto saw the confused look on Sarutobi's face, he decided to explain his decision.

"If I become Hokage then people won't hate me anymore, they will respect me." Sarutobi still didn't completely understand, so he decided to voice his confusion. "Naruto, that's great that you want to become Hokage, but why would you want to when all the people do is hurt you all the time?" Naruto got a serious look when the Hokage said this, and answered in the most serious voice the Sandaime had ever heard out of the boy, "Because I'm willing to put up with them, if it means that I will be able to protect my precious people. Right now all I have is you, but I will get more precious people eventually, and I will die for any of them." Right after this Naruto put on his giant smile again.

Sarutobi had mixed feelings at that time. On one hand, he was happy that Naruto was going to protect this village and become Hokage, because there was no doubt in his mind that he could do it. But on the other hand, he was sad that he was the only person that accepted Naruto for Naruto, even with his law in effect. Also, he was sad that an 8 year old child had to put up a mask of happiness.

Sarutobi just pushed away the sadness, and hoped that someday Naruto would have a better life. "That is great Naruto, you truly carry the Will of Fire. Before you ask what that is, I'll tell you. The Will of Fire is the spirit of true warriors that place their loved ones above themselves, and will fight with everything they have to keep those loved ones safe. It is what makes someone truly strong."

Naruto listened to this whole thing with a very serious face, but surprised the Hokage when he said, "I have no idea what that means, but I don't care. If you say that I have it, then I don't need to know what it is." The Hokage couldn't find any faulty logic in that, so he just finished the conversation by saying, "Come on Naruto, let's go get you some new clothes. And from now on, I don't want you living in that horrible orphanage. You are gonna live in your own apartment, and I'll be supplying you with enough money to pay for food and other necessities each month."

Naruto kept his fake smile up when he heard this, and started laughing. "Ha ha that's good oji-san because they haven't let me in the orphanage for a while. I think it has been about 2 months."

Sarutobi's blood started boiling when he heard this, and he called an ANBU in immediately. All he could manage to say was, "Put the head of the orphanage in the group having sessions with Ibiki." All the ANBU said was "Hai" as he disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Two figures left the hospital then. They were completely different. One was tall and old. Another was short and young. One was respected by the village. One was hated by the village. The old one had a sad look in his eyes, and the look was for the small figure walking with him. The younger one had a determined look in his eyes. His name was Uzumaki Naruto, container of the Kyuubi, and he was going to be Hokage.


End file.
